Will there be potaufeu?
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: After being dumped, Rosie wants to be alone. However, someone wants to talk to her. Bad at summaries. Song belongs to Matt Bennett and I used the version from the episode instead of the entire song.


Disclaimer: I only own Rosie, Aqua and Vivi. The song belongs to Matt Bennett. I changed some lyrics to the song to fit the story. Seamus Finnigan and Zacharias Smith belong to J.K Rowling. Aida belongs to Giuseppe Verdi. I saw Aida a few months ago.  
A Slytherin girl with dark brown hair, green eyes, red glasses and pale skin sat in the courtyard with her two best friends, a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff was as pale as Rosie and had black hair and blue eyes. The Gryffindor, however, had blue hair and green eyes.  
The Slytherin, Rosalie 'Rosie' Murray, was a ballerina who lived in Paris when she wasn't at Hogwarts. She was slightly bipolar, something she inherited from her mother and was a pureblood but didn't think blood status mattered. It shows because the blood statuses of her best friends.  
The Hufflepuff was named Aqua Lyons. She was the stereotypical Hufflepuff and was also a muggle born. She lived in Ireland until the age of five when she moved to England. She didn't like to see her friends upset and was rubbing Rosie on the back.  
The Gryffindor, Vivian 'Vivi' White, was very rebellious and not afraid to stand up for her friends despite the consequences. At that moment, she saw a male Hufflepuff student, walked up to him, and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"It's because you're gay isn't it?" She growled. (A/N: No offense to anyone)  
"Vivi!" Aqua cried out as the Hufflepuff boy's eyes widened in fear.  
Rosie smiled as she started to laugh at Vivi's protectiveness. She wiped a tear away and leaned against Aqua.  
"You better run!" Vivi shouted after the boy then went back to her friends.  
"Do you need anything?" Aqua asked Rosie gently.  
"Can I be alone for a while?" The Slytherin replied.  
"Of course."  
"We'll be in the library if you want to join us," Vivi told her melancholy friend.  
Rosie nodded as Aqua and Vivi left the courtyard then hugged a stuffed dog that she was holding to her chest. A few moments later, a Gryffindor boy with slight brown hair and brown eyes lingered by the entrance to the courtyard.  
"Hi, Rosie," He said quietly.  
The Slytherin looked up and replied, "Hey, Seamus."  
"I think Zacharias Smith is dumb for breaking up with you because of where you live."  
"C'est la vie, I guess," she shrugged sadly.  
"Can I sing something for you?"  
"I don't know if I'm in the mood to hear a song."  
"Please?"  
"Okay, then."  
Seamus walked into the courtyard and sat down on a bench, not liking to see his friend upset like she was.  
Seamus: _I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
You're the nugget in my ChickenMc  
The peanuts in my butter  
Adding fiber to our diets  
Beneficial for each other  
You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth  
You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t  
I love you like a horror movie on TV,  
I love you more than the original star wars trilogy_  
Rosie played with the ears of her stuffed dog as she listened to Seamus sing. She didn't know that he sang.  
Seamus: _You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water  
You're New York, I'm the buildings  
You're my mother, I'm your father_  
Rosie laughed at that part in a good way. Seamus grinned at her and continued.  
Seamus: _And I think you're swell._  
Seamus scooted closer to Rosie and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled shyly and looked down at her lap.  
Seamus: _And every day when you're walking down the hall  
Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the hall  
And everyday I'm only thinking about you  
And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you  
And that's true  
'Cuz I think you're swell  
I think you're swell_  
'He's a great singer,' Rosie thought to himself as she fingered her stuffed dog's ears.  
'I'll keep going,' Seamus thought to himself. 'She's smiling.'  
Seamus: _I'll be the opera to your ballet  
Radames to your Aida  
If you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard  
We go together like pastrami on rye  
Like seeing Aida and trying not to cry  
We go together like a parade and confetti  
And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti_  
Rosie placed a hand on Seamus's arm, look at him, and asked, "Will there be pot-au-feu? I like pot-au-feu."  
"For you," Seamus told her with a smile. He had no idea what pot-au-feu was but he would figure it out for her.  
Seamus: _I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell_  
Seamus finished the song and looked at Rosie to see what she would say. It was hard to tell due to her facing down at her stuffed dog. A moment later, she looked up at the Gryffindor.  
"You mean all of that, Seamus?" Rosie asked.  
"I do," He replied. "Rosie, I love you more than anything. You're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to be with you."  
He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. To him, it didn't matter that Slytherins and Gryffindors were supposed to be enemies. To his surprise, Rosie slipped her free arm around his neck and kissed back.  
"Seamus..."  
"Mhm?"  
"I love you too," She looked at him. "Can we go get some pot-au-feu?"  
"Of course," He smiled. He stood up and held his hand out to Rosie.  
The Slytherin took his hand and also stood up. The two held each other's hands as they walked down the corridor.  
A/N: I wasn't sure how I was going to end this. Hope this was good.


End file.
